A new student came!
by aznuchiha
Summary: read and see a person name:Abel comes in


**Chapter 1**

Abel was a new Student in Duel Acadamy. Yes Abel was a girl its just her parents gave her a boys name for some odd reason_, man this is gonna rock I'm finally at the worlds best school for learning duel mosters! ... aw screw that the place was damn nice_!" Abel was fifteen and had blond hair, big blue eyes and lookd like the dark magician girl. Thats right folks the dark magician girl and you wanna know why?! because her father invented the card for industrial illusions and used her face! "ok le see here... um... I gotta take a right and then Im at the slyfer red dorm" said Abel. Abel sucked when it came to grades but was a great duler, but fate wasnt to kind her always. "wow so thats it" the slyfer red dorms looked like an out house with a deck but man did it have a sweet view. "Yata! so thats my new pad haha wait till I tell dad!" Abel walked into the dorm and was just i time for supper as well.

"Damn stupid helocopter guys forgot me and then I had to wait for an hour for the next one and then slept through the whole entire 2 hour ride!" mumbled Abel as she approched the door but as she opened the door their she saw was all the Slyfers only they were all GUYS!

"..." then all hell broke loose " OMG WTF am I the only girl?! That aint right man Kami whay do you betray me?!?!?" sob "Oh... are you Abel Night?" said a man with a chinese accent" unfortunetly" (still sobbing) " well then welcome to the slyfer red dorm my name is Proffeser Banner and this is my cat Pharaoh. MEOW said the cat. Abel was doing the sweat drop thing. "it been a while since we had a girl here but in any case welcome to our dorm" Said the professor. For once Abel actually felt ok she wasnt about to fall apart everyone did seem nice... _I think. _Abel joined in with the party and met two guys who obviously were about as goofy as her.

"Nic to meet cha' Abel Names Jaden Yuki" said Jaden with a big grin "nice ta meet cha' too Jaden" said Abel with A goofy smile as a come back "and this is Syrus Trusidale!" said Jaden 'hi" was all I could hear from Syrus "and Finally this is Chumly()" said Jaden "whats up" "OMG A TALKING KOWALA!" Screamed Abel "oh wait whoops my bad man sorry" Abel contiued eating

"What did you just say?!" said Chumly who was obviously angry about that last statment

"I thought you were a talking kowala but I was mistaken" Abel said flatly to focosed on her food to care "why you!" chumly was cut off though

" watch it pal I had to wait for three hours just to get here and Im not in the mood to fight so back off before I hit you with my frying pan of doom!" _(Im sorry I just had to add that) _Abel had in her hand was indeed a frying pan that had the word "the N00binator" written on it and Abel had that demonic ora that said mess with me and you die face. Jaden who thought that was impressive but scary at the same time calmed down chumly.

Chumly later steamed off and apoligized and after that happened everyone had to retire for the night, well all but one a least.

"so Profeser. B where do I sleep?"

"no need to worry I had it all planned out, theirs this one room in the dorms that I saved for you seeing as though your a girl and all, you need your own room" said Profeser Banner

"Thank you for understanding"

"no problem... AHA here we are" Profesor banner opened the door and then gave the ky to Abel.

"now if you have any problems tell me ok" said Profesor Banner

"right thank you very much Mr. B!" she said with a happy chime. Once Abel entered her dorm room she was happy... it was small. Small was good for Abel, she never liked big rooms because it felt lonley but this was perfect. Abel got her unform out, It was cute but the best part was that her uniform was a short wavy red **dress** that had white cuffed sleeves and black buttons. Abel set it down on her chair and smiled. One other thing Abel hated MINI SKIRTS. They were iky, wierd, gave you a wedgie, and made you say 'hey look at me boys I'm dying for atention here!' Abel then got into her pajamas and then went to bed dreaming about taking over the world with meepits, mary sues, and a crazy frog cd.

Well did you Like? or did you hate? please review ()


End file.
